<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim: Konahrik. by EdCardozo333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342770">The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim: Konahrik.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333'>EdCardozo333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Lore, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Skyrim Civil War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fefnir Llamador del Viento (Windcaller) es el miembro de una extinta legión del Imperio Mede, después de la Gran Guerra y el Concordato Blanco y Dorado, se dirige a casa, la provincia de Skyrim, en su mayoría desconociendo que Skyrim ahora se encuentra en una guerra civil entre el Imperio Mede y los Capa de la Tormenta, dirigidos por el Jarl Ulfric. Y valga la redundancia, ambos hombres acaban encontrándose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim: Konahrik.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Año 201 de la Cuarta Era</span>.</p><p>Las ruedas del carro traquetean hacía el camino a Helgen, los ojos del hombre adulto están todavía teniendo dificultades para acostumbrarse a la luz del día, en frente de él observaba a otros dos hombres, el conductor de la carreta, vestido con un traje del ejército del Imperio y un nórdico rubio vestido con ropajes azules (y una armadura ligera de cota de malla). La carreta esta descendiendo detrás de otras, también cargadas con hombres -¿Que?- El hombre pregunta extrañado ante la situación, una mueca de dolor se produce en su rostro, lo último que él recordaba era ir a través de la frontera de Cyrodiil con la Comarca de Falkreath. Las palabras del hombre fijan la atención de uno de sus "compañeros" en él.</p><p>-Eh, tú. Al fin has despertado. Intentabas cruzar la frontera ¿No? Fuiste a caer en esa emboscada imperial, como nosotros y ese ladrón de ahí- Menciona el hombre de forma calmada, casi estoico. Entonces el hombre confundido se sobresalto un poco, intentando levantar las manos solo para encontrarlas atadas con cuerdas. </p><p>-¿Emboscada imperial? ¿Por que una emboscada?- El hombre pregunta confundido, aun luchando contra las ataduras de sus manos, pero mientras él miraba hacía su derecha, otro de los prisioneros lo interrumpe, el "ladrón" como lo describieron, un hombre de ropa desgastada y rostro algo sucio, atado de manos y notablemente más preocupado que el resto.</p><p>-Malditos Capas de la Tormenta. Skyrim estaba muy bien hasta que vinieron. El Imperio era perfecto, si no te buscaran, podría haber robado ese caballo y ya estar a medio camino de Hammerfell (Páramo del Martillo)- Menciona el ahora bastante obvio ladrón, pero que ahora se fija en el hombre confundido del carro -Eh, tú. Tú y yo no deberíamos estar aquí. Es a esos Capas de la Tormenta a los que quiere el Imperio- El ladrón menciona, un poco más emocionado de hablar con el elemento que destaca entre los prisioneros. </p><p>-Atados, somos todos hermanos y hermanas, granuja- El rubio vuelve a mencionar.  </p><p>-¿Capas de la Tormenta? ¿Como Hoag Capa de la Tormenta, el Jarl de Windhel (Ventalia)?- El hombre confundido exclama, desconociendo en lo que él se ha metido.</p><p>-¡Silencio ahí!- El conductor reclama sin dar la vuelta. </p><p>-...¿Y que pasa con él, eh?- El ladrón vuelve a preguntar, mirando al prisionero que él tiene en frente, a diferencia del resto, aquel hombre de ropas más nobles, tenía la boca atada. </p><p>-Sujeta esa lengua. Estas hablando con Ulfric, Capa de la Tormenta, el verdadero Rey Supremo- El hombre rubio menciona con seriedad, y cierta admiración hacía el prisionero. El nombre de Ulfric resuena en el hombre confundido. El rubio vuelve a fijarse en el prisionero frente a él -Antes mencionaste a Hoag Capa de la Tormenta, murió hace años, esperemos que este en Sovngarde. Ahora Ulfric es el nuevo Jarl de Windhel (Ventalia)- Él explica de forma calmada, pero respetando el recuerdo del antiguo Jarl, sin embargo las menciones de una rebelión preocupan profundamente al prisionero confundido.</p><p>Esas noticias también tomaron al hombre por sorpresa, las noticias de Skyrim viajan muy lentamente a Cyrodiil -¿Ulfric?¿El Jarl de Windhel?...Tú eres el líder de la rebelión, pero, si le han capturado...Ay, dioses ¿Donde nos llevan?- El casi-ladrón de caballos menciona preocupándose cada vez más ante su realización, el prisionero confundido mira hacía el frente una vez más, encontrando allí la ciudad de Helgen. </p><p>El rubio también mira la ciudad -No sé a donde vamos, pero Sovngarde nos aguarda- </p><p>-No, esto no esta sucediendo. Esto no esta sucediendo- El casi-ladrón de caballos menciona, su terror crece por momentos ante el prospecto de la muerte.</p><p>El hombre rubio se dirige entonces hacía él, pero no para intentar callarlo agresivamente - Eh ¿De que pueblo sales, ladrón de caballos?- </p><p>-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- El casi-ladrón de caballos menciona confundido.</p><p>-Un nórdico debe dedicar sus últimos pensamientos al hogar- Las palabras del hombre rubio, si bien calmadas, envían un claro mensaje de lo que podría pasar. El hombre confundido continúo silente por unos momentos, esto estaba mal, muy mal, recuerdos de los poblados como Bajo Yorgrim recorrieron su mente, recuerdos de su hogar en la East March (Marca Oriental)...Él no ha estado allí en años desde la Gran Guerra. </p><p>-Paraje de Rorik (Rorikstead). Yo...soy de Paraje de Rorik- El casi-ladrón menciona, un poco entrecortado. Paraje de Rorik esta al norte, en la comarca de Carrera Blanca (Whiterun).</p><p>-...Bajo Yorgrim...- El hombre confundido menciona, atrayendo brevemente la atención de Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, pero por supuesto, él es incapaz de hablar o mover sus manos en estos momentos así que la interacción entre ellos dos es físicamente imposible. </p><p>-Cause Boscoso (Riverwood)- El hombre rubio menciona su hogar también.</p><p>-¡General Tullius, señor!¡El verdugo esta esperando!- Un soldado imperial grita, los prisioneros pudieron oírlo, el casi-ladrón estaba cada vez más preocupado. </p><p>-Bien. Acabemos ya con este asunto- La voz de un hombre sentencia, obviamente un general, el cual los prisioneros no podían observar mientras la carreta se aproximaba a las entradas de Helgen, a través de los muros de piedra. </p><p>General Tullius, ese nombre resonó en la cabeza del hombre confundido, pero no podía recordar exactamente de donde...El hombre confundido intentaba recordar algo, su cabeza continuaba doliendo, pero entonces sus pensamientos sobre el general Tullius fueron interrumpidos por el casi-ladrón de caballos. </p><p>-Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divinos, ayudadme, por favor- Él llama a sus dioses, algunos de los Divinos. La carreta ya esta entrando en el poblado de Helgen. </p><p>-General Tullius, gobernador militar de Skyrim...Y parece que los Thalmor lo acompañan. Malditos elfos. Seguro que han tenido algo que ver con esto- El hombre rubio menciona ante la presencia del general Tullius en Helgen, la mención de los Thalmor sin duda es una molestia para el hombre confundido también, pero desconoce porque el Imperio Mede pediría su ejecución, tenía que haber alguna razón o forma en la que él pudiera demostrar su inocencia ante las leyes del Imperio. </p><p>-...Disculpa ¿Cual es esta ciudad?¿Estamos en Falkerath, no?- El hombre confundido se asegura. </p><p>-Si, esto es Helgen...Solía llevarme muy bien con una chica de aquí. Me pregunto si Vilod aún hará esa aguamiel con frutos de enebro- El hombre rubio menciona un poco de su pasado, quizás sería incluso agradable y jovial, de no ser porque él, el hombre confundido, Ulfric y el casi-ladrón irán a ser ejecutados -Es gracioso, de niño, las murallas y torres imperiales me hacían sentir a salvo...-El hombre menciona con cierta decepción.</p><p>-No he estado en Skyrim en años. Sé que el Imperio ya no es lo que era desde la Gran Guerra ¿Pero cuanto ha cambiado en Skyrim desde entonces?- El hombre confundido menciona con preocupación ante la decepción de su compañero con el Imperio, él también estaba preocupado por la ejecución, pero quizás todo podía resolverse más fácil de lo que parecía...¿Cierto?.</p><p>-...Muchas cosas, no solo el culto a Talos por supuesto, pero más- El hombre rubio menciona preocupado y molesto. Pero él no explico mucho más, las voces de niños y adultos eran escuchadas por los prisioneros, las ejecuciones serían pronto, obligando al carro a detenerse.</p><p>-¿Por que nos detenemos?- El casi-ladrón pregunta temeroso. </p><p>-...Creo que es bastante obvio- Incluso el hombre confundido se atreve a decir, no con mala intención pero el hombre confundido no es el hombre más listo del mundo. </p><p>-¿Tú que crees? Fin del trayecto- El hombre rubio responde al casi-ladrón. El casi-ladrón mira, el carruaje se detiene con otros a sus lados -Vamos. No deberíamos hacer esperar a los dioses- El hombre rubio vuelve a hablar mientras se levanta, todavía calmado, casi incluso alegre. Ulfric también lo hace, y a pesar de todo, también lo hacen el hombre confundido y el casi-ladrón. </p><p>-¡No! ¡Esperen!¡No somos rebeldes!- El casi-ladrón proclama asustado. Ulfric es el primero en bajar del carruaje, con toda la dignidad que alguien de su posición puede tener en esta situación, el siguiente es el casi-ladrón que baja algo más torpemente mientras intentaba todavía desligarse de la rebelión de Ulfric. El siguiente fue el hombre confundido, que trago un poco de saliva al bajar, cerrando su boca con fuerza...Todavía no parecía el mejor momento para hablar, de hecho quizás ese momento nunca llegaría. </p><p>-Enfréntate a tu muerte con algo de valor, ladrón- El hombre rubio reclama como un orgulloso nórdico que es, ciertamente la actuación del casi-ladrón parecería impropia para la mayoría de nórdicos. </p><p>-¡Tienes que decírselo, no estábamos contigo!¡Esto es un error!- El casi-ladrón vuelve a llamar, intentando girar la cabeza hacía el hombre confundido detrás de él. Pero entonces la voz de la capitán lo obliga a mirar hacía adelante, el hombre confundido sigue detrás del casi-ladrón y Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta. El aire frío de Skyrim daba la bienvenida a todos sus hijos, carcomiendo los huesos de aquellos con poco ropaje adecuado, como el hombre confundido y el casi-ladrón. </p><p>-Caminen hacía el tajo cuando oigan sus nombres. Uno a uno- La capitán ordena, a su lado esta un hombre nórdico de cabello marrón con una lista.</p><p>-Hadvar...al Imperio le encantan sus malditas listas- El hombre rubio junto al hombre confundido menciona, hablando sobre el otro nórdico, que sin escuchar el comentario del rubio, estaba a punto de decir el primer nombre de la lista. </p><p>-Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta. Jarl de Windhelm (Ventalia)- Hadvar llama, y ante esto, incapaz de hablar, el Jarl Ulfric todavía avanza, pasando al lado de la capitán como si nada hacía el tajo.</p><p>-Ha sido un honor, Jarl Ulfric- El hombre rubio menciona, aunque el hombre confundido se abstiene de comentarios, al fin y al cabo, él no conoció mucho a Ulfric hasta hace unos minutos, y quizás sea la última vez que ambos se vean. </p><p>-...Ralof de Cause Boscoso (Riverwood)- Hadvar llama al siguiente, que resulta ser el hombre rubio. Por unos momentos parece que Hadvar había dudado, o tenido una reacción ante aquel nombre, y la mirada que él y Ralof comparten por unos instantes también parece indicar algo, algo malo o agridulce al menos. Ahora el hombre rubio no hace ningún comentario como antes, solo avanza siguiendo los mismos pasos de Ulfric -Lokir de Paraje de Rorik (Rorikstead)- Hadvar llama al siguiente, el casi-ladrón de caballos. </p><p>-¡No! Yo no soy un rebelde ¡No pueden hacer esto! - Lokir llama preocupado deteniéndose a medio paso hacía el tajo, frente a la capitán y Hadvar. Los Imperiales ni se inmutan, pero entonces Lokir sale corriendo al lado de la capitán, intentando escapar de su ejecución -¡No me van a matar!- Lokir proclama, acelerando a través del camino de piedras de Helgen, lamentablemente, él tampoco es el más listo.</p><p>-¡Alto!¡Arqueros!- La capitán llama, y entonces una lluvia de flechas cae sobre Lokir, que muere en el acto -...¿Alguien más tiene ganas de discutir?- La capitán proclama en voz alta a la "audiencia" de prisioneros, de los cuales ninguno alza la voz....</p><p>-Espera. Eh, tú. Paso al frente- Hadvar llama con cierta confusión -¿Quién eres?- El imperial cuestiona. El hombre confundido da algunos pasos hacía la capitán y Hadvar, el hombre era de complexión corpulenta y alta, de piel blanca, con ojos verdes y cabello largo de color negro. había algunos rasgos que no encajaban en la mayoría de nórdicos promedio, pero la forma de su cabeza, complexión y cabellera no mentían en trazar su origen en Skyrim.</p><p>-Soy Fefnir Llamador del Viento, nórdico, soy un...Perdón. Fui un Cuestor para el Imperio durante la Gran Guerra, voluntario de Skyrim- Fefnir explica con un tono profesional y respetuoso hacía los Imperiales, aunque su voz finalmente se quebró un poco al mencionar su antigua profesión. La capitán lo miro de arriba a bajo, mientras que Hadvar revisaba la lista por una segunda ocasión. </p><p>-Capitán. ¿Que debemos hacer? Este no esta en la lista...y además él dice ser- Hadvar intenta mencionar un poco preocupado, él también es un nórdico y voluntario a la Legión Imperial, pero su capitán rápidamente le silencia. </p><p>-Ya lo escuché, y dudo que podamos creerle. Hay que ejecutar a todos los que estén en los carros. Ordenes del general- La capitán sentencia sin atisbo alguno de duda. </p><p>-Pero, esto esta mal. Yo solo intentaba volver a Skyrim- Fefnir intenta contra argumentar, pero entonces es obvio que no puede hacer mucho, la capitán solo le mira desafiante, Fefnir responde con otra mirada sin mover un músculo de su rostro. Hadvar simplemente revisa su lista una vez más, escribiendo con su pluma a un ritmo normal para volver a mirar al nórdico frente a él. </p><p>-Escogiste un mal momento para volver a tu casa en Skyrim. Lo siento, al menos morirás aquí, en tu tierra natal- Hadvar menciona con calma, aunque sus disculpas son sinceras -Sigue al capitán- Hadvar sentencia, sin mediar palabra la capitán avanza y Fefnir da los que podrían ser sus últimos pasos hacía el tajo, un lugar de ejecución frente a las puertas de una torre imperial, allí ya había una sacerdotisa y el ejecutor con su hacha. Todos los prisioneros estaban reunidos, casi todos vestían ropas similares a las de Ralof, que Fefnir no podía identificar bien a simple vista. </p><p>Es entonces cuando la capitán se separa para ir junto a la sacerdotisa, por las ropas, Fefnir identifica que frente a Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta esta el general Tullius, el hombre parece algo viejo, tiene un cabello canoso y corto, un hombre imperial curtido en batalla con las ropas de un general, que no tarda en dirigir la atención de Fefnir hacía él -Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta. Algunos aquí, en Helgen, te consideran un héroe...Pero un héroe no usa un poder como la Voz para matar a su rey y usurpar el trono- A las oscuras acusaciones, Ulfric responde con gruñidos ahogados. </p><p>-¿Qué?¿Asesinar al Alto Rey de Skyrim?- Fefnir murmura confundido, incluso ofendido, eran acusaciones terribles sin duda. Pero él todavía desconoce si son verdad o no.</p><p>-Tú comenzaste esta guerra, sumiste a Skyrim en el caos y ahora el Imperio quiere acabar contigo para restaurar la paz- Las declaraciones del general Tullius hacen que un escalofrío recorra la columna de Fefnir, pero entonces él y todos los presentes se encuentran sorprendidos. Un extraño sonido, un rugido, cruza el cielo de Skyrim, rompiendo la aparente calma del frío helado de la región, algunos como Fefnir miran hacía arriba. Solo estaban los imponentes picos y bosques de Skyrim, con una neblina suave producida por el clima...¿Pero entonces de donde había venido aquel ruido?</p><p>-No es nada, continúa- El general Tullius sentencia concentrándose una vez más, a lo que la capitán acepta prontamente mientras que él se retira un poco más atrás. Se ordeno a la sacerdotisa de Arkay que dispensase los últimos sacramentos a los prisioneros a punto de ser ejecutados. </p><p>-Encomendamos sus almas a Aeterio. Que las bendiciones de los Ocho Divinos sean con ustedes, porque ustedes son la sal y la tierra de Nirn, nuestros amados-</p><p>-Por el amor de Talos, calla y acabemos con esto de una vez- Un prisionero da el paso al frente, tosco y directo como harían muchos nórdicos, y obviamente mostrando su fe en la divinidad de Talos. La sacerdotisa no tiene mucho que decir, aunque ciertamente el nórdico perteneciente a los Capa de la Tormenta era algo rudo, lo dejaron proceder le acomodaron el cuello en la piedra para la ejecución -Mis antepasados me sonríen imperiales. ¿Ustedes pueden decir lo mismo?- El nórdico se burla por última vez, el hacha del verdugo se balancea brevemente sobre su cuello, antes de cortarlo, separando la cabeza de su cuerpo.</p><p>Llamadas a favor y en contra de ambos bandos se producen en el momento inmediato de la ejecución. En un principió Fefnir apenas se inmuta, hasta que su labio empieza a temblar un poco en el intento de articular palabra.</p><p>-¿Así termina todo?¿Ejecutado como un criminal?- Fefnir murmulla...Entonces lo llaman para ser ejecutado, el nórdico no tiene tiempo de avanzar cuando otro estruendo resuena por el aire, atrayendo su atención. Era el mismo rugido que había sorprendido a todos antes, para Fefnir era un extraño llamado de atención, como si hubiera algo familiar, resonando en contra de su cabeza ardiente pero las palabras no se articulaban en su cerebro.</p><p>-He dicho "siguiente prisionero"- La capitán llama perdiendo un poco la paciencia, volviendo a ignorar el estruendo como hicieron ella y el general Tullius, que llama otra vez a Fafnir hacía el tajo. El nórdico avanza siguiendo las ordenes del general Tullius, tratando de parecer calmado, pero pequeñas gotas de sudor están resbalándose por las manos de Fefnir. </p><p>-...Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo- Fefnir murmura mientras se arrodilla por si mismo, sus rodillas duelen y pronto siente los restos de sangre todavía fresca del antiguo prisionero sobre su cuello, es una sensación resbaladiza y asquerosa que alcanza la piel del nórdico, muerde su lengua pero se niega a cerrar los ojos. Todo acabará rápido, un corte limpio y la vida de Fefnir se acaba. ¿Él ira a Sovngarde?¿Verdad?¿No demostró su valía en batalla?...</p><p>La mano derecha del verdugo paso brevemente por el mango de su hacha, listo para levantarla y asestar un golpe, pero entonces se volvió a repetir el rugido atronador, mucho más cerca. Casi como si la mismísima tierra de Nirn temblará en aquellos precisos instantes, los oídos de Fefnir arden y él se siente casi obligado a mirar -Por Oblivion ¿Que es eso?- El general Tullius exclama anonadado, y antes de que los centinelas puedan dar una respuesta, esta claro que esta sucediendo. Sobre la torre imperial un dragón se posa, una gigantesca bestia escamosa y imponente, un dragón de oscuro color, mirando hacía abajo a todas las criaturas presentes delante de él. Por unos segundos parece que hubo calma, hasta que desde la boca de aquella criatura se libero otro rugido, casi como una explosión desde tan cercana. </p><p>Los sonidos de la bestia despertaron el aire, los pacíficos cielos del Skyrim de aquel día se arremolinaron como un torbellino brutal. El aire se volvió caliente y áspero contra la garganta, un olor a quemado invadió las cuencas nasales de los presentes, y fuego empezó a caer del cielo. Las rocas de Helgen empezaron a derrumbarse ante lo que en un principió parece una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable -¡No se queden ahí parados, maten a esa cosa!¡Guardias, pongan a la gente del pueblo a salvo!- El general Tullius proclama, pero es casi inaudible para Fefnir, su cabeza retumba y su visión es borrosa ante los ataques de aquel dragón. Pero sus piernas si responden, él se pone en alta, tambaleándose con dificultad ante sus manos aun atadas.</p><p>-¡Hey, hermano!¡Levántate! ¡Vamos! Los dioses no van a darnos otra oportunidad- Ralof proclama ayudando a Fefnir a ponerse en orden, el nórdico rubio sale corriendo hacía una de las torres imperiales con una puerta abierta, Fefnir no pierde tiempo y corre justo detrás de Ralof. Rápidamente el nórdico rubio cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, aunque es obvio que no detendrá al dragón, allí están algunos de los aliados de Ralof y el Jarl Ulfric, tres Capas de la Tormenta (cinco contando a Ralof y Ulfric) -¿Que es eso?¡¿Son ciertas las leyendas?!- Ralof pregunta a Ulfric con preocupación inmediata ante lo que acaban de ver. </p><p>-Las leyendas no queman aldeas- Ulfric proclama sin duda alguna, los estruendos de la bestia siguen sonando y es obvio que la atmósfera que los rodea continúa llenándose de fuego y destrucción.</p><p>-Debemos largarnos de aquí. ¡Ya!- Ulfric y Fefnir sentencian al mismo tiempo. Un poco sorprendente para ambos, pero no hay tiempo que perder, el grupo debe de subir rápidamente las escaleras de la torre. Pero momentos antes, la atención de Fefnir se fija en uno de los Capa de la Tormenta, hay dos graves heridos. Prontamente Fefnir se acerca y uno de los Capa de la Tormenta lo libera de sus ataduras -¡Rápido, antes de que el dragón derribe esta torre!- Ulfric llama, pero entonces Fefnir toma a uno de los heridos por la espalda y lo carga sobre sus hombros, mientras que el otro Capa de la Tormenta sano imita la acción para llevar a los dos heridos por las escaleras. </p><p>El grupo estaba subiendo, pero entonces una pared revienta cuando el dragón que ataca Helgen la atraviesa, de un cabeza, sacudiendo toda la torre. Fefnir y Ralof estuvieron a centímetros de haber sido arrasados por aquel ataque, los ojos del dragón y el nórdico se encontraron muy brevemente, el verdadero terror inundo el ser de Fefnir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todo esto debía ser una fantasía, los dragones eran seres de leyenda, no se han visto en cientos de años -¡Atrás!- Ralof salva por poco a Fefnir y su compañero, el dragón lanzó directamente dentro de la torre una llamarada de fuego que los habría calcinado de no ser por la rápida reacción de ambos nórdicos. </p><p>El dragón retrocede después de haber destruido el interior de la torre de aquella manera, continuando su ataque sobre Helgen -...Tendremos que saltar hacía la posada del otro lado- Ralof menciona observando desde el agujero dejado por aquel dragón en la torre imperial -No creo que puedas llegar con ese hombre a tus espaldas- Ralof menciona preocupado, Fefnir mira hacía la posada en el suelo, en llamas. </p><p>-Ve tu primero, ire en cuanto pueda- Fefnir intenta hacer que Ralof vaya primero, pero entonces Ralof empieza a agarrar al herido en la espalda de Fefnir.</p><p>-Ya encontraremos la forma de ir, no pierdas el tiempo- Ralof exclama preocupado, y Fefnir no tiene opción pero dejar al herido. </p><p>-Lo mismo digo, no se queden atrás, no puedo permitir eso- Fefnir comenta, dando unos pasos hacía atrás antes de saltar hacía la taberna, cuyo ático se encontró abierto de par en par, y un costado en llamas. El salto del nórdico llego justo al interior de la taberna, las rodillas se doblaron de mala forma en la caída, quizás se estaba haciendo viejo, pero no era momento para eso, él tuvo que avanzar hacía el piso inferior a través de las escaleras. Al bajar hacía el poblado en llamas, Fefnir se encontró con soldados imperiales, liderados por Hadvar. </p><p>-Haming, tienes que venir aquí ¡Ahora!- Hadvar llama a un niño de la ciudad, el niño Haming sale corriendo hacía los soldados imperiales, pero entonces a metros de todos, el dragón aparece aterrizando desde su vuelo. El suelo retumba -¡Lo estas haciendo bien muchacho!- Hadvar llama a Haming una vez más, el niño corre y Hadvar se asegura de que vaya en la dirección correcta, justo a tiempo para evitar una llamarada del dragón hacía el edificio cercano (que para este momento ya era una pila de madera carbonizada). Fefnir y Hadvar cruzan miradas mientras uno de los imperiales cubría la espala del niño -Aun sigues vivo, prisionero. No te alejes mucho, si quieres que eso siga así- Hadvar pronuncia con toda la calma que él puede reunir en esta situación -Gunnar, cuida del muchacho. Tengo que ir con el general Tullius y unirme a la defensa-</p><p>Hadvar va adelante, y sin pronunciar una palabra Fefnir va detrás a través de la ciudad de Helgen, los edificios ardían por todas partes, cuerpos carbonizados o aplastados se amontonan por el camino. El dúo de nórdicos llega a un estrecho callejón entre un edifico y los muros de Helgen, los gritos de imperiales llaman la atención de ambos, pero entonces el muro retumba, sobre ellos se ha posado el dragón -Quédate quieto- Fefnir llama deteniendo a Hadvar por el hombro antes de que corriera hacía adelante, el dragón había liberado otra llamarada hacía donde provenían los gritos imperiales, justo antes de salir volando una vez más -...No te voy a mentir, creo que estamos bastante jodidos- Fefnir reclama corriendo hacía adelante, Hadvar lo sigue en esta ocasión breve mientras continúan escuchando a los Imperiales y Nórdicos por igual (algunos son lo mismo) luchar y caer contra aquella bestia.</p><p>A través de una casa derruida y en llamas, el dúo de nórdicos llega con un grupo de la defensa, formado por soldados de a pie y magos de batalla que intentan lanzar bolas de fuego sin éxito contra aquella bestia que vuela sobre sus cabezas -¡Tenemos que seguir adelante, no podemos hacer mucho aquí!- Hadvar llama la atención de Fefnir, por lo que ambos se alejan prontamente del grupo de defensa allí, todavía sin haber visto al general Tullius. El dúo corre a través de una de las puertas de Helgen, cuando repentinamente se encuentran con Ralof de frente -¡Ralof! Maldito traidor...- Hadvar menciona con molestia ante la vista del rubio.</p><p>-¡Hadvar! Esta vez no vas a detenernos- Ralof proclama con la misma furia de Hadvar. </p><p>Entonces justo el dragón sobrevuela las cabezas del grupo, emanando otro rugido bestial -Oigan, no es momento de pelear por quién quiere cortar la cabeza de quién, si no hacemos algo pronto ese dragón nos enviará a todos a Sovngarde- Fefnir llama rápidamente, pero él no conoce la fortaleza frente a él, escapar sin ayuda es imposible en estos momentos. Ambos hombres se miran con desprecio, pero asienten ante las palabras de Fefnir. </p><p>-Puedo ayudarles a llegar...No me agrada, pero el general Tullius dijo que debemos poner a las personas a salvo- Hadvar proclama prontamente, corriendo hacía la puerta occidental de la fortaleza, Fefnir no tarda en seguirlo y para sorpresa, Ralof hace lo mismo. Allí en una sala circular habían dos Capas de la Tormenta, repentinamente sorprendidos por la aparición de los tres nórdicos, ellos alzan sus armas hacía Hadvar y Fefnir, pero Ralof intercede.</p><p>-¡Hermanos! Hay cosas más importantes ahora, afuera hay un dragón...sin duda. Como en las leyendas y cuentos de niños, nos enfrentamos a un heraldo del fin de los tiempos- Ralof exclama con preocupación, los Capas de la Tormenta lo miran y asienten hacía sus preocupaciones. Se notifica que uno de los hombres a muerto, por lo que Ralof va a despedirse de Gunjar, entre tanto, Hadvar lleva a Fefnir hacía alguna de las habitaciones de reclutas -¿Que están haciendo?- Ralof pregunta acompañado de sus hermanos de batalla, para encontrar a Fefnir vestido con una armadura ligera de los reclutas de las legiones del Imperio, un poco ajustada debido a la edad del nórdico.</p><p>-Es mejor ir con una armadura que sin ninguna- Fefnir menciona con poca molestia, ajustando los últimos detalles de su armadura y envainando su nueva espada imperial. Ralof mantiene silencio, al igual que Hadvar, pronto el grupo de cinco procede a escapar a través de una de las puertas del lugar, bajando con rapidez a través de escaleras, sin saberlo el grupo escapó de ser encontrados por otros imperiales y la Capitán de la legión en Helgen. El grupo avanza por un pasillo, cuando repentinamente las piedras que forman el techo delante de ellos se derrumban con ferocidad, sin duda acto del dragón que esta atacando la ciudad.</p><p>Ralof avanza por una puerta lateral -Estamos en el almacén, déjame hablar a mi- Hadvar avanza cuando nota el lugar en el que están ellos, bien observado era un almacén donde ya habían dos soldados imperiales recolectando las municiones (flechas) y provisiones necesarias -¡Soldados! Es momento de abandonar Helgen lo más pronto posible, podemos encargarnos de los Capas de la Tormenta después- Hadvar llama, y pacíficamente une a sus dos compañeros al grupo ahora de 7 individuos (3 Capas de la Tormenta, 3 Imperiales y Fefnir). El grupo prontamente recolecta conejo, faisán, pan, manzanas, zanahorias y algunas pociones de curación para el camino (incluidas monedas), cortesía de los Imperiales. </p><p>Después de ir a través del almacén, el grupo se encuentra a los dos bandos peleando en la sala del torturador, el calabozo es sin duda un espectáculo un poco macabro con las celdas con esqueletos, la sangre y la ocasional rata pasando por el suelo -¡Hadvar!¡Ayuda! Los Capas de la Tormenta han invadido el lugar- El torturador llama forcejeando con uno de los Capas de la Tormenta. </p><p>-...¡Paren!- Ralof y Fefnir llaman a los Capas de la Tormenta, atrayendo la curiosidad de los otros 2 Imperiales y 2 Capas de la Tormenta peleando.</p><p>-Hay un dragón allí arriba, es momento de dejarse de pleitos- Hadvar explica a los Imperiales, pero el torturador parece no creerle.</p><p>-¡¿Estas bien de la cabeza?! Los dragones son solo cuentos de hada, seguro que estos Capas de la Tormenta te han confundido con algo de Skooma en tu comida o algo- El torturador proclama incrédulo. </p><p>-¡¿A caso no has oído nada de lo que esta sucediendo bufón?! Helgen esta siendo destruida- Ralof interviene, pero Hadvar lo detiene en seco, antes de que el Capa de la Tormenta haga algo drástico. El torturador parece mirar hacía otro lado. </p><p>-La verdad que si he oído sonidos extraños...Pero no puede ser un dragón ¿O si?- El torturador exclama extrañado.</p><p>-No tenemos motivos para mentirte- Hadvar exclama en preocupación, el torturador se mueve en silencio hacía su mesa y otorga a Hadvar una llave para la siguiente puerta -No se queden atrás, es imperativo salir de Helgen- Hadvar señala a sus compañeros, mientras que los dos nuevos Capas de la Tormenta se unen al grupo, ahora de nueve, avanzando hacía su siguiente dirección. Los Capas de la Tormenta preguntaban a Ralof por Ulfric, pero ninguno lo había visto desde el escape de la torre imperial. Descendiendo por pasillos y escaleras, los calabozos (abiertos gracias a la llave del torturador) llevan a lo que parece un túnel ajeno a las estructuras artificiales de Helgen. Agua corre con turbulencia a través de estas partes, lo que parece un pequeño sistema de cuevas, que debían de llevar a la salida, posiblemente.</p><p>Allí habían estructuras, puentes y barandillas de madera. Unos dos Imperiales más y un Capa de la Tormenta estaban allí, uniéndose una vez más al grupo (ahora de 12, 5 Imperiales, 6 Capas de la Tormenta y Fefnir) -Todavía debemos de tener cuidado- Fefnir proclama mientras que Ralof baja el puente levadizo que conecta una de las estructuras de la cueva con otro pasadizo, finalmente se podía ver algo de luz exterior, una luz azul del fío cielo de Skyrim. Una luz cegadora para los ojos adoloridos de Fefnir</p><p>-Debemos de estar cerca de la salida- Ralof deduce, lo que Hadvar confirma pero justo después de avanzar, rocas caen bloqueando el camino de regreso.</p><p>-Los otros no podrán volver por ahí...- Fefnir declara lo obvio, con ciertos problemas. </p><p>-Sin duda, ellos tendrán que encontrar otra salida...- Hadvar proclama dudoso y preocupado -...No me gusta tomar una decisión, pero será mejor que ustedes avancen, nosotros cuidaremos este lugar, quizás intentar despejar el camino o ver si alguien intenta llegar- Hadvar proclama seriamente, seguido por los Imperiales.</p><p>-Hadvar...-Ralof llama con cierta, melancolía, o eso parece. </p><p>-Es la última decisión, será mejor esto antes que salir y volver inmediatamente a ser enemigos...Ralof de Cause Boscoso- Hadvar menciona, palabras que tienen más significado para Ralof que para el resto -Y tú, Fefnir Llamador del Viento, si salgo de aquí con vida, me encontrarás en la sede de la Legión Imperial en Solitud (Solitude). El Imperio necesita más que ahora a hombres como tú- Hadvar menciona con amabilidad, saludando a Fefnir.</p><p>-Lo tendré en cuenta, unas explicaciones vendrían bien- Fefnir menciona, algo que Ralof escucha atentamente mientras Hadvar y Fefnir se despidieron, prontamente Fefnir, Ralof y los otros cinco Capas de la Tormenta avanzaron por las cuevas, intentar seguir el agua no llevo a ningún lado, pero entonces el grupo llego a una cueva -Oh no...arañas...tenían que ser arañas- El nórdico exclama preocupado, la sala estaba llena de estalagmitas y estalactitas, pero todo esto estaba seguido de unas enormes telarañas que cruzaban todo el lugar, y por supuesto, las gigantescas autoras de las redes descendieron para encontrar a los nórdicos. Cuatro arañas gigantescas, del tamaño de un perro o similar, moviéndose con sus patas peludas.</p><p>-Tengan cuidado, su mordisco podría paralizarlos- Ralof llama mientras que sus aliados se preparan.</p><p>-¡Hagan un muro de escudos!- Fefnir ordena a los 5 Capa de la Tormenta restantes, ellos aunque no conocen muy bien a Fefnir lo cumplen cuando las arañas saltan contra ellos, rebotando en el escudo, pero todavía agresivas contra los nórdicos. Sin embargo en el rebote Fefnir y Ralof procedieron a atacar a las arañas a través del muro de escudos, antes de volver a retroceder. Los Capa de la Tormenta recibieron otra embestida de las arañas, pero esta vez ellos estuvieron preparados y golpearon con el escudo de vuelta. </p><p>Ralof y Fefnir dieron el golpe final, atravesando las cabezas de las arañas con hacha y espada respectivamente -Odio estas malditas cosas...ya sabes, demasiados ojos. Demasiados- El nórdico rubio menciona, a lo que Fefnir asiente. </p><p>-Mi problema son menos los ojos... y más las patas y colmillos gigantes peludos...que asco- Fefnir menciona asqueado, aplastando ligeramente la cabeza uno de los cuerpos, asegurándose que estaban muertas y así seguirían después de que él se limpiará las botas. Algunos de los Capa de la Tormenta estaban retirando el veneno congelador de las arañas, un ingrediente para pociones, pero entre tanto, Ralof y Fefnir avanzaron a través de otros de los túneles, otra vez se oía el agua que fluye por las entrañas de Skyrim, había una pequeña catarata, y a través de las rocas de la cueva se podía oír el sonido del viento fuerte de la región cruzar por los diversos agujeros -No se tú, pero yo tengo ganas de un baño después de todo esto- Fefnir exclama viendo la catarata mientras que Ralof avanzaba un poco más en dirección del agua.</p><p>-Espera, silencio- Ralof rápidamente silencia a Fefnir, que había estado algo desatento. A metros delante de ellos, estaba su último desafío, un oso durmiente muy cerca de lo que parece ser las salidas de las cuevas -...Intentemos no buscar pelea y ser sigilosos...Maldición, los otros, tenemos que ir a avisarles- El rubio menciona preocupado.</p><p>-Tú ve a por ellos, yo vigilaré al oso- Fefnir susurra prontamente, a lo que Ralof asiente y regresa con los Capa de la Tormenta silenciosamente. Fefnir respira lentamente, dando pasos lo más planos posibles, el suelo esta hecho de tierra y roca, algunas crujen debajo de los pies de Fefnir pero cuando él estaba a unos metros del oso, este se levantó abalanzándose contra Fefnir. </p><p>El nórdico esquiva una mordida con un salto hacía atrás, golpeando entonces con su espada contra la frente de la bestia. El oso continúa su asalto con su garra derecha, atacando el costado de Fefnir, el nórdico cae al suelo y el oso continúa abalanzándose contra él. Fefnir rueda por el suelo y las garras del oso apenas lo rosan, pero su mandíbula esta todavía demasiado cerca de la garganta de Fefnir. Afortunadamente en esos momentos Fefnir utiliza su espada y apuñala el cuello del oso, usando ambas manos para retorcer la espada en contra de la gruesa piel y pelaje del oso. </p><p>El forcejeo dura poco, las garras del oso rompen parte del peto de la armadura imperial, pero el oso finalmente cae encima de Fefnir, la bestia a muerto -Muy cerca de la muerte...otra vez- Fefnir menciona respirando pesadamente, mientras usa su espada como palanca y mueve al oso lejos de él.</p><p>-El sigilo esta sobrevalorado ¿Eh?¿Estas bien?- Ralof pregunta preocupado cuando llega junto a las Capas de la Tormenta para encontrar la escena, acercándose a Fefnir para ayudarlo a levantarse.</p><p>-Se despertó poco después de que te fuiste, pero descuida. Si un dragón no pudo matarme, un oso no lo hará pronto...Solo estoy algo cansado- Fefnir menciona desenvainando su espada y girando su hombro, le dolía mucho la articulación después de los ataques del oso y la excesiva rutina física de este día (o horas). Los Capa de la Tormenta celebran que su compañero esta bien y el asesinato del oso, despellejándolo un poco. </p><p>-Ese es el espíritu, venga. Aun tenemos que salir de aquí- Ralof no tiene que repetirlo dos veces antes de que Fefnir y los otros Capa de la Tormenta lo siguieran hacía adelante. En las paredes de la cueva había zonas con luz gracias a que la luz natural de Skyrim llegaba a través de las grietas y agujeros, pero parte del camino tuvo que ser hecho a tientas en el oscuro, pero entonces el grupo lo vio...</p><p>La salida. Los fríos parajes de Skyrim enviaban un viento helado hacía la cueva, el viento sonaba con fuerza y la nieve blanca era una buena visión para los nórdicos, que no tardaron en correr por la estrecha salida hacía el exterior, era aire fresco. La visión de los paramos normales de Skyrim visita a sus nativos, bosques frondosos y montañas enormes cubiertas de nieve hasta donde alcanza la vista, con un único camino de tierra delante de ellos. Fefnir se retira su casco imperial y respira pesadamente el frío aire del hogar, su aliento se congela un poco -Sabía que lo conseguiríamos- Los Capa de la Tormenta liderados por Ralof exclaman, pero la visión de Fefnir los llama.</p><p>-¡Esperen, el dragón sigue allí!- Fefnir llama, y el grupo ve anonadado como el dragón de Helgen volaba rugiendo hacía una dirección desconocida, lejos de la ciudad de Helgen, en la comarca de Falkreath -...Creo que esta vez se ha ido en serio. Espero- Fefnir proclama cansado, guardando el casco mientras pasa su mano por su frente, incluso en el clima actual el dragón lo hizo sudar algunas gotas -¿Creen que Hadvar y los demás de Helgen hallan sobrevivido?- Fefnir cuestiona preocupado. Los Capa de la Tormenta intercambian miradas y palabras de preocupación o lamento.</p><p>-No tenemos forma de saberlo, pero este lugar pronto estará infestado de Imperiales. Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí- Ralof continúa por el camino junto a los Capa de la Tormenta -Eh, Fefnir. Mi hermana Gerdur lleva el aserradero de Cause Boscoso (Riverwood), pasando por el Túmulo de las Cataratas Lugubres, subiendo el camino. Estoy seguro de que ella te ayudará- Ralof menciona con calma intentando ayudar a su extraño compañero -Será mejor que nos separemos en el camino, buena suerte. No habría sobrevivido hoy sin tu ayuda- El rubio menciona, realizando un saludo nórdico estrechando el brazo de Fefnir, que devuelve el gesto.</p><p>-Lo mismo digo, Ralof- Fefnir se despide del nórdico rubio -Si no vas a ir a Cause Boscoso (Riverwood) ¿A donde irán ustedes?- El nórdico pregunta con curiosidad y cierta preocupación por sus nuevos camaradas.</p><p>-Nos dirigiremos a Windhelm (Ventalia). Deberías venir con nosotros, y unirte a la lucha por la libertad de Skyrim. Hoy has visto el verdadero rostro del Imperio...Si alguien sabe lo que significa la llegada de los dragons, es Ulfric- Ralof responde amablemente, antes de continuar el camino hacía delante, rumbo a Windhelm (Ventalia) delante de Fefnir, ambos hombres se separan eventualmente (repartiendo la comida entre ambos grupos para el viaje), pero quizás eventualmente el destino los reúna de un modo u otro. </p><p>Avanzando lento y despacio, Fefnir empieza a sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho. Allí en las montañas podía verse el Túmulo de las Cataratas Lugubres, parecían una serie de derruidos y gigantescos arcos en ruinas, ahora cubiertos por la nieve de Skyrim, como la mayoría de las cosas lo hacen en la región invernal -Vamos Fefnir, tú puedes- El nórdico se anima y continúa su viaje por el camino, desolado y ruinoso, pero allí se encontró primero con las piedras guardianas, un menhir compuesto de tres piedras adornadas y talladas en una plataforma. Ahora los antiguos menhires estaban algo abandonados, la plataforma estaba cubierta de raíces de algunos de los árboles cercanos.</p><p>El viejo Fefnir se sienta allí en los derruidos escalones de piedra del menhir -¿Luchar por la libertad de Skyrim?¿El asesinato del alto rey?...Maldición, parece que tendré que ponerme al día con las noticias. En verdad, odio la política- Fefnir menciona ciertamente cansado, tomando un largo respiro antes de levantarse, sus botas crujen mientras camina por las raíces, el nórdico frota brevemente uno de los menhires, limpiándolo de polvo, envuelto entre polvo y signos antiguos, de runas y lineas que se cruzan intrincadamente entre si, Fefnir observa la representación de un guerrero cuyo cuerpo esta alineado con una de las constelaciones de Nirn. Un poco intrigado, Fefnir limpia de polvo los otros dos menhires, allí estaban los signos del ladrón y el mago. </p><p>-Creo que ya es momento de que deje de perder el tiempo- Fefnir sentencia con calma, viendo por última vez los menhires, antes de continuar por el camino. Los bosques de Skyrim y su terreno hacen un camino algo irregular, al lado esta el río proveniente del Lago Ilinata (el lago más grande de Skyrim), pero desde las montañas empiezan a descender una pequeña manada de tres lobos, que gruñen contra Fefnir, el hombre responde bajando su posición y desenvainando su espada. Dos de los caninos saltan contra él inmediatamente, a lo que Fefnir responde con un corte contra sus cabezas.</p><p>Entonces salta el tercer lobo, empujando a Fefnir hacía atrás. Los lobos continúan su ataque pero él gira hacía la izquierda, y apuñala a uno de los lobos en el abdomen, haciendo que caiga. Los dos lobos sobrevivientes atacan a las piernas de Fefnir, afortunadamente a pesar de la mordida el golpe es amortiguado, al menos en parte, por la armadura imperial. Con el mango de su espada Fefnir procede a aplastar la cabeza de uno de los lobos, y ataca con el filo contra el último de ellos, ambos lobos mueren prontamente dejando a Fefnir respirar tranquilo una vez más -Arañas, osos, lobos y un dragón...el día no puede empeorar mucho más- El hombre espera al menos. </p><p>Cauce Boscoso (Riverwood) no esta muy lejos, la ciudad es un asentamiento nórdico tradicional, unas murallas de piedra con un ancho arco recibiendo a los que quieran entrar, casas de madera con techos de paja o tejas que recubren los arcos curvos que forman las estructuras, puertas adornadas con antiguos símbolos de animales o runas nórdicas. Al lado del asentamiento en el río estaba el aserradero -¡Un dragón, he visto un dragón!- Una mujer llama aterrada frente a la puerta de su casa, su hijo, un adulto ya, va confundido a verla y desestimando las palabras de su madre.</p><p>-Parece que las noticias sobre Helgen todavía no han llegado, deberé ir a ver a la hermana de Ralof primero- Fefnir menciona preocupado, avanzando hacía el aserradero a través de un punte de madera, allí parecía que alguien estaba cortando madera abajo, no en la sierra del lugar, allí Fefnir vio a una mujer de cabello rubio -Eh, disculpa. ¿Tú eres Gerdur? Vengo de parte de Ralof, tú hermano- El hombre pregunta de forma educada a la mujer, que se haya sorprendida de que un hombre vestido como Imperial hable de su hermano.</p><p>-¿Ralof? Pero tú no eres uno de los nuestros...¿Él esta bien, ha ocurrido algo?- Gerdur pregunta a Fefnir rápidamente.</p><p>-...Algo así, le debo la vida a Ralof. Quizás debamos hablar en otro lado, hay importantes noticias de Helgen- Fefnir menciona sacándose el casco un poco cansado después del ataque de los lobos. Gerdur llama a su esposo Hod desde el aserradero, y los tres se dirigen hacía una parte alejada del aserradero, cerca de algunos de los árboles talados. Pero entonces un niño apareció corriendo acompañado por un perro, delante de Gerdur entre ella y Fefnir, un poco preocupado -¿Este niño es tuyo?- Fefnir cuestiona un poco confundido por la presencia repentina del niño y su perro.</p><p>-Cálmate Frodnar, él es un amigo, de tu tío- Gerdur calma a su hijo prontamente, pero Frodnar siguió viendo a Fefnir.</p><p>-¿Del tío Ralof? Pero si es un imperial- Frodnar exclama confundido, ciertamente parece que no se lo cree. Pero su madre rápidamente lo silencia.</p><p>-No es momento para juegos. Ve a vigilar la carretera sur y avísanos si ves a algún soldado imperial- Gerdur ordena y el joven Frodnar se dirige hacía allí con su perro, no sin antes ver de reojo a Fefnir. Hod y Gerdur entonces observan de pies a cabeza a su invitado, que no parece en el mejor estado del mundo -Bien entonces ¿Que ocurrió con Ralof?- Gerdur cuestiona seriamente, mientras que el cansado Fefnir se sienta en el tocón.</p><p>-Ralof y Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta fueron capturados por los Imperiales en la frontera de Skyrim, parece que fueron emboscados por soldados Imperiales en...algún punto de la frontera de Skyrim, un ladrón llamado Lokir y yo también fuimos capturados por error en la emboscada. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, nos llevaron a la ciudad de...¿Heken?¿Hengen? No, espera, Helgen. En Falkreath, listos para ser ejecutados- Fefnir empieza a explicar, observando las miradas preocupadas y aterradas de Gerdur y Hod ante la narración del misterioso hombre -Estaba a punto de ser ejecutado cuando repentinamente un dragón en carne y hueso ataco la ciudad-</p><p>-¿Un dragón? Imposible- Gerdur sentencia incrédula, y Fefnir asiente. </p><p>-Parafraseando a Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta. "Las leyendas no queman aldeas"...Se que suena increíble, pero tienen que creerme, Ralof y yo estuvimos allí, logramos escapar de la ejecución gracias al ataque del dragón, debo ser el primero en llegar a Cause Boscoso (Riverwood)- Fefnir supone con ingenuidad, en parte años afuera de Skyrim han dañado mucho sus conocimientos de geografía y orientación.</p><p>-...Efectivamente, al menos nosotros no sabemos si alguien más ha venido por la carretera sur- Hod menciona seriamente, a lo que Fefnir asiente con calma.</p><p>-Muy bien, supongamos que te creemos. ¿Donde esta Ralof?- Gerdur pregunta seriamente mirando hacía Fefnir. </p><p>-Él y yo nos separamos antes de llegar aquí, fue con un grupo de cuatro hombres, menciono que iba rumbo hacía Windhelm (Ventalia) a la sede de los Capa de la Tormenta- Fefnir explica tranquilamente, a lo que Gerdur asiente -Lamento esto, pero ni siquiera yo entiendo mucho la situación- El nórdico menciona, sorprendiendo un poco a Gerdur y Hod, pero la mujer habla. </p><p>-Bueno, ya nos encargaremos nosotros de los Imperiales, si vienen, puedes descansar en la casa el tiempo que desees. Los amigos de Ralof son nuestros amigos- Gerdur menciona entregando a Fefnir una llave de la casa, él se encuentra un poco sorprendido por la hospitalidad -Pero, hay algo que podrías hacer por nosotros- La mujer rubia menciona sosteniendo la llave encima de las manos de Fefnir.</p><p>-Oh supongo que ahí esta el trato- Fefnir menciona no muy sorprendido.</p><p>-Si, algo así. Cause Boscoso (Riverwood) esta indefenso, hay que notificar al Jarl Balgruuf de Carrera Blanca (Whiterun) si algo sucede, necesitamos que envíe tropas- Gerdur explica con seriedad -¿Y quien mejor que alguien que estuvo en Helgen?- La mujer rubia señala explicando la necesidad de que sea específicamente Fefnir quien realice esta misión, el nórdico asiente y la llave de Gerdur cae en sus manos.</p><p>-Ahora ¿Logro escapar alguien más?¿Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta por ejemplo?- Hod pregunta a su nuevo invitado.</p><p>-No sabría responder, en medio del caos perdimos de vista a muchos hombres y otros tuvieron que separarse por el camino- Fefnir explica sacando un trozo de pan de sus reservas de comida, obtenidas en la ciudad de Helgen. </p><p>-Muy bien, pasa a la casa, te enseñaré donde esta todo- Hod exclama levantando con calma y hospitalidad al sorprendido Fefnir. </p><p>-Quiere decir que te ayudará a beber aguamiel- Gendur explica conociendo bien a su esposo Hod, que ríe ante la indirecta mientras va hacía casa, con Fefnir detrás. En la casa en Cauce Boscoso (Riverwood) hay por lo menos una gallina y una vaca, el interior de la casa es más espacioso de lo que aparenta, hay camas, comida y bebida abundante, trofeos de caza en las paredes y todos los muebles indispensables como armarios, cofres, etc. Rápidamente Hod se había sentado en una silla e invito a Fefnir a unas cuantas bebidas de aguamiel. </p><p>***************************************</p><p>Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Fefnir abandona a tumbos la casa de Hod y Gerdur -Años con vino imperial deben de haberme suavizado hombre...- El nórdico se siente a punto de vomitar después de haber ingerido demasiado alcohol, entre tantas bebidas, Hod y Fefnir habían discutido principalmente de temáticas triviales como el huevo de gallina más grande que Fefnir había visto nunca, y el visitante nórdico se olvido de hacer las preguntas importantes. Ahora él se sienta en las orillas del río, utilizando su casco para tirarse agua encima y lavarse un poco la cara -Pronto tendré que ir a Carrera Blanca (Whiterun). ¿Tendré suficientes provisiones para le viaje?- Fefnir se cuestiona en voz alta. </p><p>Sus dedos se mojan en la corta barba de su rostro y él mira hacía el cielo unos momentos -Mi armadura y mi espada no esta lista, quizás deba ir al herrero- Fefnir menciona con calma levantándose, aun había un poco de luz solar, así que quizás era buena idea visitar la forja. Allí estaba una niña paseando mientras que un hombre trabajaba en la forja martilleando metal -Hola- Fefnir saluda educadamente.</p><p>-Hola, no solemos tener nuevos visitantes en Cause Boscoso (Riverwood) todos los días- El herrero saluda amablemente observando entonces a Fefnir -Mmm...Veo que tus objetos no están en el mejor estado ¿Necesitas ayuda? Soy el herrero del pueblo así que por unas monedas puedo forjar o reparar lo que necesites, tengo hierro y acero principalmente, quizás algunas piezas élficas por allí tiradas en alguna parte...- El hombre se ofrece.</p><p>-Si, tuve un incidente en Helgen y- Fefnir menciona con calma mientras empieza a quitarse las partes más rotas de su armadura y desenvaina su espada, en el trayecto él había juntado algunas monedas de Helgen, y otras de la casa de Gerdur y Hod. </p><p>-¿Helgen? Mi sobrino Hadvar estuvo allí hoy, quizás lo viste- El herrero menciona sin perder atención en el metal que estaba golpeando, pero sin saberlo llamo la atención de Fefnir.</p><p>-¿Hadvar? Lo conozco, juntos tuvimos que escapar de Helgen- Fefnir reclama, atrayendo la curiosidad inmediata del herrero. </p><p>-¿Escapar de Helgen?¿Ha ocurrido algo, Hadvar esta bien?- El herrero pregunta con preocupación acerca de su sobrino.</p><p>-La última vez que lo vi, si. Pero ya no estoy seguro, hubo un ataque en Helgen- Fefnir explica con seriedad -Me llamo Fefnir, Hadvar me ayudo a salir de allí- El nórdico se presenta.</p><p>-Alvor de Cause Boscoso- El herrero se presenta, pronto para descubrir junto a su hija Darthe lo que ocurrió en Helgen. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>